Vengence
by Laur3ng
Summary: Elsa is found by S.H.I.E.L.D., and found to be out of her time, they allow her to stay with them for the duration of her transition to modern day life. When S.H.I.E.L.D. learns of Prince Hans involvement in Loki's plan, Elsa eagerly agrees to help find S.H.I.E.L.D. and put a stop to the evil princes schemes. If only Anna hadn't been added to the equation.


"Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead, because of you."

Hans' words kept ringing in my ears, no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't go away. Like a church bell with an endless vibration that trembled through my chest, slowly shattering what was left of my own frozen heart. His words remind me that Anna probably looked like the monster I had become that night - no, she had become the monster I had always been since childhood, the one everyone couldn't see, yet feared. The monster that took away summer, bared the trees 'till they were naked with bark, and killed life with a single, small design that would build up to mounds upon mounds of deadly, freezing snow.

I felt something wet slowly slide down my cheeks, abruptly falling into the hands of a murderer – it was tears.

I hadn't cried since my parent's funeral, since I felt the sound of bells vibrate through my chest, making my tears become violent sobs that racked my entire body and rendered me useless for so long, useless to Anna who desperately needed me in that time of sudden loneliness, one that had closely resembled mine.

I cried upon hearing the death of my sister, time seemed to stop around me and I collapsed, sobs threatening to surface again like they had once before for my parents. The girl facing back at me in the reflection of the ice I kneeled before; she was the one to blame. She was the one responsible for my series of unfortunate events, the deaths of those I lovde, done by the ruthless hands of nature. I clenched my fists, trying to calm and rationalize myself.

Maybe he's lying, I thought to myself, eyes closed as I began to lie across the deeply frozen ice.

"Elsa."

That voice belonged to Anna, I knew it had to. But I was merely hallucinating, a trick of the mind to try and bring back my dear little sister. It couldn't be, there's no way she'd be here, I thought, refusing to face anywhere else except below. What if she was there? What if she really was alive? What if Hans lied?

I couldn't take that chance of getting hurt, so I had ignored my instincts and continued to sob into the palms of my hands.

"No!"

The sound of a blade making contact with something was unmistakenable; even I knew that had to be real. I slowly turned around, hoping for a savior – someone who would not see me as the monster I was.

But when I noticed the frozen ice sculpture, I felt as if I was in a nightmare, one that I couldn't wake up from because it seemed so much like reality.

Except I wasn't asleep; I was very much awake, and more so when I realized that it was Anna I saw, frozen in place by the element I had grown to love and hate over the years.

"Anna!" I cried out, my body acting on its own accord as I gaped at her in disbelief, still not believing what I was seeing.

"No, Anna," I brought my hands to cover my gaping mouth, eyes wide as I stared at the frozen statue before me.

"No, no, please, no." I begged, cupping Anna's frozen cheeks with my hands. It can't be, I kept telling myself, feeling my legs get weaker as reality began to burn into my head.

Feeling a sudden weight on my shoulders, I collapsed and threw my arms around my sister, loosely wrappung her into an embrace and letting out a cry as tears ran down my face.

"How touching, you finally got what you deserved after so many years."

I froze upon hearing Hans' voice, taking deep breaths as I slowly collected myself.

"Leave us be." I replied stiffly, fists clenched as I glanced back at him. "You've done enough."

"Me?" He scoffed, reaching down for the sword lying on the ice. "I've done enough? Why don't you take a look at yourself, Elsa." He taunted, adjusting his grip as he advanced towards me. "You're the who's done enough; take a look around." He said, using his free arm to gesture to the snow-covered land around us.

"All of this," he began, "Was done by you." He finished sternly.

I took a step back, warily eying the sword in his hand as he came closer.

"And the people of Arendelle?" He asked with a smirk, "Everyone here and around the world; they'll thank me for the deed I am to commit!"

Hans suddenly dashed towards me, the blade's point of his sword facing me. I stumbled backwards and fell into Anna's warm embrace; feeling trapped by the person I had hidden myself from for so many years.

An abrupt sensation interrupted my thoughts as the blade of Hans' sword pierced my skin, and I felt as though all those emotions I had felt before, bottled up inside like a storm, were suddenly released into the form of absolute, and incredible pain.

I took a sharp intake of breath and fell forward on my hands, struggling to breathe as something began to fill my lungs. I coughed loudly and saw blood splatter against the ground.

"Elsa?"

"Anna?" I called out hesitantly, feeling something warm drool from the corner of my mouth. "Where are you?" I asked meekly, turning my head in the direction of the frozen statue, except I didn't see one.

I saw Anna instead; alive and splattered in red. Apparently, she had taken a stabbing too.

My eyes widened and I laid an arm on my leg, struggling to push myself up.

"Anna," I called out weakly, trying to swallow down the fluids threatening to come up.

Conceal, don't feel. I told myself, taking shaky steps as I pushed myself up from the ground. Do it for Anna, I reaffirmed myself, talking long strides toward her.

"Elsa," I heard again, followed by a struggled sharp intake of breath. She calmly closed her eyes and hunched over slightly, a pained expression evident on her face. "Stay away, Elsa." She said sternly, Hans walking over to her with a mockingly-concerned expression in his eyes as he helped her stand.

I paused, taken aback by her negative response. "What do you mean, Anna?" I asked, feeling my heart clench from the physical and emotional toll taking over me. I collapsed once more, seeing large, black spots take over my vision, vaguely seeing snow begin to swirl around us. I felt something familiar rise in my throat and I doubled over, taking in all the red I was seeing everywhere; on the ground, on my dress, on my hands, it had become too much for me, overwhelming my dying conscious as it tried to comprehend what was happening.

"I mean," She started darkly, "Stay away from me!" She snapped her eyes open at me, startling, bright blue eyes adorning her face as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

The darkness in my vision had become too much, and the last thing I saw was Anna's hand clutching onto Hans, a smug look on his face as I unwillingly closed my eyes.


End file.
